La princesa y el enmascarado
by Hideko Hyuga
Summary: -¿Quién eres? - No tienes porque saberlo - Pero quiero saberlo... - Todo a su tiempo princesa... Todo a su tiempo. SASUSAKU


**Hola a todos!**

**Pues... ¿que les dire? por fin despues de mucho, muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, vuelvo a subir un fic aquí a **

**Es que la escuela en la tarde si consume demaciado tiempo, y es casi imposible poder escribir. Se que les debo todavia el final de mis otros fics, pero es que ya no tengo idea de como seguirlos!**

**Espero me disculpen por eso.**

**Sin mas que decir por el momento, les dejo este pequeño one de Halloween!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama de la historia si.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa y el enmascarado<strong>

Las largas hileras de diferentes disfraces de noche de brujas estaban acomodadas de acuerdo a su talla y genero, de un lado los disfraces de hombres y del otro lado la de las mujeres.

-¿De verdad tenemos que a esa fiesta Ino? –el tono en el que Sakura hacia su pregunta no era el más animado que digamos.

Ino suspiro un poco desanimada, odiaba tener que ver a su mejor amiga con esa tristeza marcada en el rostro ¿pero quién la podía culpar? Ya hacía tres meses desde que Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a la aldea, pero en todo ese tiempo, la pelirrosa nunca pudo hablarle, ni siquiera decirle un mísero _"hola y adiós"_, ni siquiera una sola mirada, no le importaba que fuera de indiferencia, odio o hasta una sin sentimiento, pero con solo saber que la viera, con eso le bastaba para sentirse mejor, _pero nada._

-Hinata es nuestra amiga, además de que Naruto le rogó a Hiashi-sama de poder hacer la fiesta en la mansión Hyuga, creo que lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos asistir, después de todo Naruto acaba de salir ayer del hospital.

Una pequeña risa apareció por un milisegundo en la cara de Sakura, y es que recordar que Hiashi Hyuga no podía ni ver en pintura a Naruto desde que se sabe que ellos salían como pareja… Incluso a Neji casi le da un infarto cuando se entero.

-Creo que tienes razón… -susurro con una pizca de ánimo-. Vamos ya, se hace tarde y mañana es la fiesta

~0~0~0~

La noche de la fiesta llego, y mucha gente llegaba a la mansión Hyuga, entre ellas los amigos más cercanos de estos, con sus disfraces, algunos muy estupendos, otros, tales como el de Naruto, muy _deprimentes._

-¡Sakura ese disfraz esta increíble! –halago Tenten desde la mesa donde todas estaban sentadas.

La primera en la mesa, y anfitriona de la mesa, Hinata, vestía un lindo disfraz de ángel, el cual, según todos sus amigos, reflejaba lo que ella de verdad era.

Tenten vestía un elaborado traje de sherezade, el cual dejaba a la vista más de lo que ella acostumbraba mostrar de su cuerpo, pero que según su compañero y sensei verde, la hacía ver hermosa.

Temari llevaba puesta una capa negra de terciopelo, con un sombrero de bruja y su escoba, por dentro el traje era una falda negra con mallas oscuras y botas de tacón, además de un top negro con encajes rojos.

Matsuri, quien había venido a insistencia de Temari, vestía un singular traje de Neko de color chocolate con algunas manchas negras y blancas.

La siguiente era Ino, que vestía un traje de hada, al estilo campanita, según ella: _"porque las hadas combinaban con las flores"._

Por último estaba Sakura, quien vestía un lindo vestido corto color celeste claro y con brillos, llevaba una pequeña tiara plateada, unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta los codos y unos cómodos tacones, un traje digno de una princesa.

-No pensaba que vendrías de verdad Sakura-chan –dijo Hinata-. Aunque me alegro que lo hayas hecho, en especial porque ese traje te queda muy bien.

-Gracias chicas –agradeció la ojijade-. Y no hay de qué Hinata, necesitaba despejarme del trabajo.

-Bueno dejemos las tareas de ninja de lado por esta noche –dijo Ino llamando su atención-. ¡Vamos a la pista de baile!

En cuando Ino grito eso, llego Naruto invitando a bailar a _"su ángel"_, quien asintió sonrojada. Los demás que estaban alrededor (incluso los chicos que estaban viendo a las chicas) se sorprendieron de eso, pues el Uzumaki tenía una sábana blanca con dos agujeros mal hechos donde apenas podía ver, que original disfraz.

A como avanzaba la noche los demás chicos invitaron a las chicas a bailar. Neji, quien vestía un traje de samurái (al estilo Hakuouki), invito a Tenten a bailar, lo mismo paso con Ino, quien salió corriendo tomada de la mano de Sai, vestido de pirata, en cuanto le pidió bailar.

Temari, desesperada, se levanto de la mesa tomando a Matsuri de la muñeca y se acerco a Shikamaru y Gaara, vestidos de policía y vampiro respectivamente, tomando al Nara ella y dejando a la castaña con el Kazekage, se notaba que estaba cansada de esperar.

Sakura miro la mesa a su alrededor, se había quedado sola, algo que ya sentía normal últimamente. Se levanto sin mucho ánimo de la mesa y se acerco a la mesa de bocadillos, se sirvió unos cuantos pastelillos y unos bombones cubiertos de chocolate.

Entonces lo vio, vestido con un traje negro, una larga capa negra, un sombrero y un antifaz, negros también, pero dejando mostrar esos ojos como la noche, los cuales no dejaban de mirarla en todo su esplendor. No supo cómo, pero sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa y sus movimientos fueron torpes en cuanto se dio cuenta que el misterioso personaje se acerco a ella a paso elegante.

-¿Me concede esta pieza? Princesa… -la voz del chico la lleno de algo cálido en su interior.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Sakura fue llevada de la mano al centro de la pista de baile. La música era lenta, romántica y ensoñadora, haciendo que los pasos fueran como un viaje a las nubes, uno al que vas y no quieres bajar.

Desafortunadamente, el tiempo pasa y la canción llego a su fin, así como la sensación de bienestar en su interior, lo último que quería era separarse de ese extraño personaje que tenía frente a ella.

-¡Anunciaremos a los reyes de la noche!

El grito de Ino por el micrófono distrajo lo suficiente a Sakura como para que el enmascarado se diera a la fuga.

-¡Espera!

Corrió lo más rápido que sus zapatos la dejaron, divisando como el enmascarado salía por una ventana. Sakura salió al balcón esperando ver por donde se iba, más fue demasiado tarde, había desaparecido.

-Espera… -susurro al viento, sintiéndose decepcionada de no haberle preguntado su nombre desde un principio.

-Sigo aquí.

La pelirrosa volteo bruscamente al sentir el aliento del misterioso detrás de ella. Suspiró aliviada al verlo, no quería que se fuera.

-¿Quién eres?

-No tienes porque saberlo –le contestó, ni frio, ni cariñoso.

-Pero quiero saberlo…

El enmascarado acaricio su mejilla sobre su guante negro, haciendo que la princesa la restregara levemente por el tacto.

-Todo a su tiempo Sakura.

Eso dejo paralizada a la aludida.

-¿Cómo sabes mi…?

-Se mucho de ti –contesto-. Y a la vez no sé nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir… -el sonido de la gente gritando y aplaudiendo lo interrumpieron por un momento-…que tienes que ir por tu corona.

Sakura lo miro confundida, sin entender nada, pero el grito de su mejor amiga a través del micrófono la hizo caer en la realidad.

-¡..La princesa Sakura y el enmascarado misterioso!

-¿Gane? –susurro sin creérselo.

El chico tomo su mano con delicadeza, como si de una verdadera princesa se tratara. Entraron al salón bajo la mirada emocionada de los invitados, todos acomodados, dejando un camino al escenario, donde Ino, Tsunade, Hinata y un molesto Naruto los esperaban con las coronas.

-Yo debí de haber ganado –bufo el rubio fantasma, cruzándose de brazos bajo la sabana que traía puesta.

La coronación fue rápida, cambiando la tiara de Sakura por una corona dorada, y quitándole el sombrero al enmascarado, poniéndole la corona del rey.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! –grito Kiba, siendo secundado por el resto de la gente.

Sakura apretó los dientes nerviosa, pero en cuanto miro la encantadora sonrisa de lado de su "rey", todo eso paso a segundo plano. Dio un paso hacia adelante, acto que repitió el chico, quedando juntos.

El la tomo de la barbilla delicadamente, sintiendo la respiración del otro, tan cálida y embriagadora, la distancia se acorto completamente en cuanto juntaron sus labios en un beso, dulce y tímido, pero que los lleno de calor, un calor inexplicable para la pelirrosa. Sus brazos buscaron el cuello del chico, enredándose detrás de él, sintiendo como su cintura era rodeada de los fuertes brazos de su "pareja".

El beso aumento un poco su intensidad, y hubiera durado para siempre, si no fuera porque el oxigeno quería hacer acto de presencia. Se separaron, ninguno lo quería, pero tuvieron que hacer, además porque estaban dando gran espectáculo.

La música volvió a empezar, pues solo quedaban un par de horas de fiesta, tenían que aprovecharlas al máximo todos.

-Me tengo que ir –susurro el enmascara sobre el oído de Sakura.

Esta lo miro tristemente.

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

-Todo a su tiempo princesa –acaricio delicadamente su mejilla-. Todo a su tiempo.

-Te estaré esperando… -le sonrió dulcemente.

Un beso, un dulce beso fue todo lo que se necesito para decirse que ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro. No duro mucho, pues sabían que ese no sería ni el primero ni el último que se darían. Todavía les quedaba mucho por delante, solo era cuestión del tiempo que diría cuando es que los dos podrían estar juntos.

El enmascarado misterioso le dedico una dulce sonrisa, que coloreo las mejillas de la pelirrosa de un hermoso color de rosa. Se dio la vuelta, y camino hasta el balcón donde momentos antes habían estado. Saltó, llegando al jardín y perdiéndose en el bosque que había detrás de la mansión.

Sakura lo siguió hasta ese balcón, se toco los labios delicadamente sin perder la sonrisa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Susurro unas últimas palabras al viento, sabiendo que posiblemente no serían escuchadas, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo:

-Te estaré esperando… Sasuke-kun.

Sorprendentemente, o no, esas palabras llegaron a los oídos del Uchiha, o mejor dicho, su enmascarado misterioso.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ¿Todavia tengo el toque? ¿Tengo que dejar esto para siempre?<strong>

**Espero algun buen RR**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
